


Something to prove

by Nerdy_mim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_mim/pseuds/Nerdy_mim
Summary: Lana is angry, Thea is concerned, I know my summaries are questionable!This story takes place after the new FP a traitor among the Chiss, I don't think there are any spoilers to worry about here, but maybe go play first before you read this.As usual, Biowares owns everything, lucky bastards so on and so forth.(Also been editing a bit, just a few lines from the feedback I have gotten. Thanks for help peeps)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Lana rubbed at her eye's wearily, she had been staring at these accursed screens for several days straight. Compiling data, sifting through camera feeds, snarling at her agent's when they came up empty-handed yet again. The search for Theron was ever ongoing, she would find him, she had vowed it, to herself and her love, never again would she fail Thea or the alliance. 

Lana mentally shook herself when she had to stifle a yet another yawn, sleep would come once her goal was complete. 

“Still working I see.” 

Lana glanced towards her lover before refocusing on the screens before her.

“And I will continue to do so until the traitor is caught.” 

Thea arches a brow and hums in response, “you have time to stop for a moment Lana, come sit with me I have brought us some dinner.” Thea delicately places two bowls down on the first clear surface she finds, removing the lids before staring hopefully at Lana. 

“I'm not hungry.” Lana doesn't look up this time, but cannot help the blush that comes unbidden to her cheeks when her stomach lets out a traitorous growl. 

Thea sighs pulling two chairs to the table, the force gliding them genitally into position. Taking a seat she crosses one leg over the other folding her hands neatly in her lap. 

'Time for an intervention it seems.'

“Don't make pull rank and order you to eat Lana, neither of us wants that now do we?”

“You wouldn't dare” Lana head snaps around sharply to glower at Thea.

“Oh, but we both know that I would.” Dark blue eye's casually found amber ones, a battle of wills takes place for a moment before Lana huffs irritably. 

“Very well, but once we have eaten I must get back to work.” Standing Lana finds her seat across from Thea, she expected a cheeky comment or smug smile. It concerned her when she found neither. Thea for her part remained masked both outwardly and inwards, simply nodding for Lana to eat while reaching for her spoon. 

Irritation flickered across Lana's features, she hated it when Thea shut her out like this. Sighing internally Lana proceeded with her meal, hoping that once her love had sorted through her thought's and feelings she would open up to her once again. 

Dinner was a silent affair, Lana once again became lost to her thought's mentally organising the task's she and her agent's still had to do. She had stopped eating, absent-mindedly stirring her soup while staring into empty space. 

“The hunt is not proceeding well I take?” Lana meets her lover's eyes, Thea had probably been observing Lana since their meal had started. 

“Unfortunately not, there have been no sightings of Theron since he left Chiss space.” Lana looks at Thea holding her gaze. “We have managed to recover fragments of the holomap he destroyed, I am personally overseeing a team of engineers to piece them back together. I assure you Commander; no one sleep's until we discover where the traitor's headed.” 

Thea nods “You are doing well as are the alliance members working on this with you.”  
“Thank you, my Lord.” Lana continues with her meal, still feeling slightly perturbed that she couldn't feel her lover in the way she usually did through their shared bond. 

Thea sensed this, reaching out with her free hand to clasping Lana's fingers within her own, with a sigh the walls gradually come down. 

“Lana, I worry about you. You are not yourself and are certainly not taking care of yourself.”

Lana frowns at this, the corners of her mouth turn down while amber eyes dart away from blue ones. 

“I want to catch Theron as much as you, but you're working everyone too hard-including yourself.” Concern spikes along the bond, lancing at Lana's heart, of course, her lover would worry for her, but right now she needs her rage least anyone else gets any ideas about trying to harm her Lord before she shows them the penalty for doing so. 'I will prove to you I am not weak, you can rely on me and I will protect you.' 

“I can't just let him get away this, not after what he did.” Lana pulls her hand from Thea's grasp and rises from her seat not daring to look at her lovers face after the hurt she just felt hum through the force with her actions. “I'll rest when that treacherous scum is begging for mercy at your feet. We're close to uncovering the next step in his plan. Then the real hunt begins.” Lana card's her finger tip's on the bridge of her nose, “Now if you will excuse me I have work to get back too.” 

Lana moves back to her holo feeds, hoping desperately that Thea will understand while resisting the urge to look back her love. 

She feels her Lord's eyes on her, but Thea remains quiet, silently standing and making her way out the room. As she passes Lana she lets her hand gently brush down over her back fingers warming along her spine before pulling away at the small of Lana's back, and then she is gone. Lana feels her departure keenly but shakes it off, there is just too much to do.


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later...

Thea woke with a start, gasping and confused she reached for Lana's side of the bed, tutting when she found it cold and empty, `had Lana even slept this night?` The commander sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was just another bad dream, one of many that plagued her slumber these days.

Turning over onto her back Thea closed her eyes, sleep would elude her for quite some time now that Lana has clearly snuck away, back to work no doubt. Strange that she found sleep so very difficult without Lana's warmth in her arms, never would she have believed she would have ever come to rely so heavily upon the presence of another being. 

And she would certainly never admit it, well maybe to Lana, if she asked... Thinking about her missing blonde had the Commander subconsciously reaching out through the force, pulling upon those tantalising threads that bound both women together until she felt Lana respond with something that felt like warmth and a caress both. 

The sensation helped reassure her that Lana was indeed well and close by, yet she also sensed how tired her fellow was. Rolling out of bed she snagged a nearby cloak and padded softly over to the door.

'Perhaps I can convince Lana back to bed...' 

Lana stood once again before her monitors, dark circles under dulled eyes stood out starkly against pale skin. She turned slightly as a form of acknowledgement once Thea drew close, “you should be sleeping, my Lord.” “Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.” 

Lana simply sighs in response they had, had many arguments these past few days about Lana's workload. Honestly, she didn't have the energy left for another one and certainly didn't want to become a public spectacle in the middle of the C.I.C. 

Sensing an opportunity Thea reached out, sliding her hand around Lana's hip and pulling her in for a one-armed hug. “Nothing new to report I presume?” “You would be first to know if there were. The engineers are pulling double shifts, but the reconstruction of the holo map has slowed to a frustrating crawl.” Lana frowns as she types another order out for her agents. 

“So if I suggest that these engineers would in-fact alert you to any and all progress whether you are here or in bed would be unwelcome yes?” Lana glowers and pulls away from Thea's embrace, turning her back on the Commander with an annoyed huff. “I'll take that as yes.” Thea pinches the bridge of her nose as though she could cut off a headache forming behind her eyes. 

Their bond spiked with the mounting frustration between them, that was a definite downside to being so closing tied to one another. The Wrath was well wrathful, it was difficult for Lana to not respond to her counterpart and feed upon such dark energies, even in her tired state, though the more she denied herself the more the pressure seemed to build between them. 

Lana shoulder's slump 'So much for avoiding an argument.' 

“Lana this is ridiculous, how many times must we go over this? You need to rest...” “And you need to be protected!” Lana's own irritation had bubbled up in her stomach, finally giving in to the emotions raging back and forth between them. 

“Never again will I'll allow another attempt on your life.” “I do not need a protector...” “Oh yes, of course, my lord we wouldn't want your pride to be bruised now would we, having to rely on another such as me.” Thea's eyes flash with molten fire, yet Lana stands resolute matching her commander glare for glare. 

“You mean like yourself my sweet?” Thea's mouth turns up into a cruel smile “I sense your indignation when I stand by your side, is having the Wrath coming to your aid whether needed or not so very taxing?” Lana's hand twitches at her sabres hilt, Thea notices, her own hands moving to mirror Lana's, just in case. 

Lana tries to speak but interrupted by her Commander. 

“You dare speak to me of pride? When I have to all but bully you into just eating a meal, perhaps this perceived weakness you see in me is a projection of your own hmm?” “What!?” Lana's outrage would have been obvious even without the force turning stale and stagnant within them. 

Lana stalks forward, raising her hand to slap Thea but her wrist is caught tightly within the force. Realising her mistake Lana struggles to free her arm, her Lord had always exuded a huge amount of strength within the force but never had she been on the receiving end of all that power. She stills then with wide eyes, Thea could break her wrist with little more than a thought and she would be hard-pressed to stop it.

Thea for her part simple stood studying Lana, steady eyes pinning her fellow in place as much as her hold on the force. 

“Well, it seems we have reached an impasse.” Thea was oddly passive now, her fury cooling and fading in the wake of what was now unfamiliar territory. “So it would seem.” Lana's dread became remorse bubbling uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach, after everything they had been through she hoped this wouldn't break them. 

Thea released Lana, gradually, until Lana could pull her arm back she where she folded both arms around herself protectively. 

“We are so alike in so many ways.” Thea reached out brushing the back of her fingers gently down the side of Lana's face as she spoke. “Perhaps, it is time we spoke of them, this bond we share is imperfect for truly conveying what it is we feel.” Lana stood straighter at that, looking her Lord in the eyes. “I would not be opposed to being more open with you, perhaps we have held old Sith values a little too closely.” Thea arched an eyebrow. “Indeed, perhaps we will find an even footing to stand upon. I have always thought we could overcome anything together after all.” Thea's mouth twitches with a small smile before she turns to leave, “Come find me when you are ready Lana.”

Lana watches her Commander leave, what Thea proposed was indeed going to be difficult. Sith always despised having too much of themselves given away, it left them open for possible attacks and was perceived as a weakness. But if it meant they could understand each other better it would be worth it surely. Besides after the restraint, her Lord had just shown her Lana didn't truly believe Thea would use anything she knew against her. 

As Lana turned back to her screens, her mind already made up she noticed the small crowd that had gathered to spy on them. Sith and Jedi alike had clearly been listening in on their current spat, Lana stood taller and put on her best glare. “Is there something I can do for you all?” Younger Sith scattered quickly while the older ones simply smirked and strolled away. The Jedi shook their heads as though vindicated in the folly of allowing emotion to rule another's motives before departing and following the Sith back to the conclave. 

Lana let out an annoyed sigh, at least the troopers had the decency to pretend they had heard and seen nothing. Pushing all thoughts of what rumors and gossip that would no doubt be floating around the alliance base by now from her head she went back to overseeing her agents and the holo maps reconstruction.

Thea was never far from her mind and later she would seek out her Lord and try to fix things between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write, one I do not do arguments well and two I am sick so writing with a cold-addled mind was super difficult. I think I have gotten all the typos but if I have missed any let me know. Also, I may have to change the rating of this fic come next chapter, I have ideas...


	3. Chapter 3

Lana continued to work throughout the small hours of the morning, pausing only long enough to stretch the ache from her shoulders before diving back into her data feeds. 

Thea approached only once that day armed with a bowl of something spicy and Lana's favourite blend of tea, leaving both steaming items with little more than a tentative smile and nod before disappearing deeper into the compounds tunnels. 

Lana had watched her leave with a heavy heart and found herself aching to follow before noticing her terminal flashing red with numerous unread messages that had built up in a few short minutes since she had stopped for lunch. Huffing with frustration, Lana returned back to work mentally promising herself to find her Lord later this evening. 

___________________________________________

 

Evening had once again descended over Odessen, blanketing the tangled wilds in deep shadows where only spattered beams of light broke through the dense canopies above, silvery moonlight illuminating the low hanging mist as it drifted ethereally with each passing breath of wind. 

Thea came to a stop, panting slightly from her steep climb, her lightsaber poised in front of her lighting, and guiding her path. It cast her pale features in an eerie red glow before she disengaged the weapon, shrugging the small bag slung over one shoulder into a more comfortable position. Thea pressed forward, pleased with her discovery before she found a suitable place to settle down, awaiting Lana's inevitable arrival. 

There was no doubt in her mind that Lana would be able to find her, after Valkorian's impromptu kidnapping of her so many months ago. Lana had pestered Thea incessantly into carrying a tracker when she went roaming alone into the wilds. She had understood the reasoning and accepted the device with little to no argument, much to Lana's surprise `it would seem` as she had squeezed Thea's hand with gratitude before whispering her approval into her lover's ear. 

Settling back against a fallen log, Thea snapped the clasps on her bag open, pulling out two bottles of wine along with two glasses, pleased when she found nothing had been damaged during her long hike. 

She had such little time to indulge these days, rarer so in any genuine Sith vintages, something Thea was determined to change or so she had told herself when she had stopped by the Fury earlier that day to collect the bottles.

If she was to be completely honest with herself, she would acknowledge that insidious little voice internally mocking her, that she a Darth of Wrath was afraid and had brought them in hopes of quelling her nerves. It also had nothing to do with the fact that these were some of Lana's favourites she had purchased secretly during their last trip to Dromand Kaas and had hidden away upon her personal ship. `No, that had nothing to do with it at all.` She eyed the closest bottle, seriously contemplating opening it before Lana had even arrived. 

Never before had she felt such a need for liquid courage, as a Sith and the Wrath she had decimated entire armies, broken or destroyed Jedi depending on her mood alone. Not to mention finally ridding herself and the galaxy of Valkorian. All this, without a tremor in her heart, she did not harbour doubt's in the heat of battle, only ever pushed forward and fought with all she was until all that was foolish enough to stand against her was swept aside. 

But now, sitting here waiting for the women she loves to arrive, to have a very open conversation that she herself had suggested in the first place, made her stomach roil and left her feeling queasy. 

`What is wrong with me? This is Lana, a woman who has saved my life, saved it far more than I care to admit granted but still, she has never done anything to cause me to doubt her dedication or love.` Frowning Thea idly twists and knots a lock of hair around her finger, a habit she has picked up from Lana, she notices, before she stops. `It is because you are both Sith, betrayal takes many forms and comes in many ways.` An unhelpful part of her mind whispers before she forces the notion back into the darker reaches of her consciousness. 

`This is going to be by far my most challenging adventure...` A branch snaps drawing Thea from her musings, head sharply snapping up, hand upon her lightsaber, before she relaxes, there is only one person who could ever pull at their force bond like that. `How did you get so close without my notice? Or have I really been so preoccupied that I have missed your presence altogether?` Thea frowns at this, her connection to Lana persisted but was somehow distant, colder, their earlier spat had cost them both more than she had initially realised. 

But there she is now, as though summoned by her very thoughts, a vision within the mists, golden hair glowing white, drawing ever closer. Thea's breath hitches when amber eyes meet her own, Lana smiles then, that sweet little quirk of her lips drawing up to highlight an equally sweet dimple. `you are so very beautiful, I wonder if I ever tell you so enough?` 

____________________________________________

 

Lana's legs were burning with exertion, the trails climb is steep and fraught with hidden obstacles as the mist is thicker here, hiding many a tripping hazard from her watchful gaze. Her progress is slowed by careful steps while she picks out her path amongst broken rocks and tangled roots. The steady pulsing from her tracking device clutched securely within her hand guides and reassures her of her destination. 

The tracker had always been a precaution, something to fall back on should her lover ever become lost by something hostile within the force. Never before would she have believed that their connection would deteriorate, not like this and certainly not so quickly, she could barely feel her Lord's strength. `I wonder if Thea has noticed how distant we have become? Surely she feels the absence, does she miss it's presence as I do?` It felt as though a void had opened up within Lana, replacing her heart with an empty ache, it had been like this when Thea had disappeared for five years, she had felt just as cold and as lonely then as she does now. 

Lost to her own saddened musings Lana miss steps, her boot coming down hard on an old branch, the slippery wood crunching and breaking beneath her heel as she stumbles forward, catching herself against the trunk of a nearby tree, abrasive bark skinning her palm before she rights herself.

Wincing she shakes her hand with annoyance, `well that was graceful and probably alerted ever predator to my location.` She silently admonishes herself before pressing forward once again making sure to keep her mind on her path this time. The pulsing of her device has become frantic now, a rushing heartbeat letting Lana know that she has almost arrived. And then to her surprise, the forest trail levels out, opening up to a tangled clearing of silvery gloom and at its heart sits her Lord, as proud as she is deadly, dark armour glistening and face partially hidden within shadow.  
She feels her face flush when Thea notices her, her Lord has such a commanding and domineering aura about herself, it fills up a room, making anyone who stands with or against her obey or bow. She is strength and power itself. But that is not what Lana fell in love with. Now, watching Thea as she approaches her, she sees as well as feels something undeniably gentle about her Lord. 

`Perhaps it is your smile, or how you look at me, no one has ever looked at me as you do, it is as though my soul has been bared. You are magnificent and I love you.` Lana's thoughts only seem to arouse her own awareness of the connection they are losing, it hurts in ways she cannot articulate.

Perhaps that is why she chooses to sit so close to the other woman, their arms brushing each others as Lana finds a comfortable position before she stills, looking at her Lord expectantly. 

_______________________________________________ 

 

They stare at each until the moment turns from nervous to downright awkward, neither woman knowing quite how to start. Thea clears her throat, startling when Lana jumps at the sound, `this is ridiculous, offer her a drink you fool!`

“Some wine!” Thea blurts while inwardly cringing, Lana raises a brow, amber eyes openly confused. She finds herself reaching forward, grasping the neck of the bottle she had toyed with earlier, holding it up as clarification, “I mean, would you like some wine?” 

Lana's lips twitch very briefly with amusement. 

“I would, yes.” Lana watches her Lord fiddling with the cork, her brow furrowing when it fails to comply with her demands. “Do you need some help?”  
“No, no, I've got it, blasted thing just needs some persuading...” With that Thea calls on the force, focusing it on the base of the cork still stubbornly wedged within the neck of the bottle. 

With a sudden “pop” the cork sails from it confines, continues across the clearing and judging, by the sounds of it, hitting something living hidden in the brush on the far side. A sudden squeal echo's shrilly, twigs snapping as the bushes wave to and fro wildly, the unfortunate creature making for a quick escape, snorting and snuffling all the while until it fades into the distance. 

Both women sit staring in the direction of the animal's flight before turning to each other, Thea still holding the bottle before her, seemly stunned by the turn of advents.  
Leaning back she rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. “I must of misjudged my strength?”  
“I'll say.” And with that, both women burst out laughing, the tension melting away with bright smiles and stitched sides. 

Lana's shoulders are still shaking as she reaches for a glass, holding it out to for Thea to fill, two sets of shining eyes meet causing an onset of new chuckles. 

“You always did know how to show a girl a good time.” Lana winks, smile widening when she notices Thea flush.

“Anything to see you smile, my sweet.” Thea nonchalantly replies, willing her blush to cool while she fills Lana's glass. Lana's head dips, she always did find it hard not to react to other woman's flattery.  
She faces her Lord again, once she is certain she can maintain her composure, not surprised at all when she finds Thea staring at her, her own glass full, held out towards her in invitation.

Two glasses lightly chink together.

A glint of something mischievous enters Lana's eyes. “You do realise, don't you...”  
“Yes Lana, I know, I will never live this moment down, you will tease me mercilessly for years to come I am sure.” Both women smile fondly at each other, each taking a dainty sip from deep velvety tones. 

Sweet and bitter heaven washes over Thea's senses, the wine, it tastes off of nostalgia. Thea sighs, looking up at the canopy above, she is lost in her thoughts of Dromand Kaas. 

“This vine, it is from Ziost, is it not?” Thea turns to face the other woman, Lana is looking at her, golden eyes flicker with an unnamed emotion, before it is gone far too quickly for Thea to interoperate.

“It is yes. Not many bottles left now, they have also become horrendously overpriced.” Dark eyes have taken to examining the contents of her glass. 

“We, the Sith, have lost so very much... that day I...” Lana struggles with herself for moment, before  
settling back into old habits, `never share too much.`

“What is it?” Her Lord's gentle voice draws her back, she looks to her love mind made up. 

“Nothing, it's fine, I promise, my mind just wonders sometimes.” Thea nods seeming to accept her answer, face impassive.

`Let's start with something easy shall we?` 

Thea almost snorts at herself, nothing about this was going to be easy. With a wistful sigh, she feels words rise unbidden to her lips, finding herself uttering them almost without permission. 

“This place...” she has the other woman's attention again now, feels golden eyes surveying her steadily while waiting patiently for her to continue. 

“This place, it reminds me of the jungles that surround Kaas city, I come here as often as I am able, simply to pretend that I am there...” Thea finds herself swallowing a lump in her throat, she coughs to clear it. 

She can't imagine what Lana must think of her now, carefully she steals a glance at her while refilling her glass. Surprisingly, she sees no judgment in Lana's eyes, instead, she looks thoughtful. 

“I miss the rain, I never thought I would. Silly isn't it? I used to complain about it all the time, but  
now that I find myself away from Dromand Kaas...” 

Lana trails off, leaving Thea feeling wistful.

“Now that you are away, you miss the smell of damp earth, or of the ozone when the lightning strikes the spires, or how the water would cascade down those very spires towering so very high above, it was like watching a waterfall, everything glowed, even the streets once it had finally pooled upon them. The sound it made, oh the sound Lana.” 

Thea held Lana's gaze then, dark eyes so very far away as she remembered. “A constant pattering upon the glass, the steady dripping that came from overburdened gutters, so very soothing for one trying to sleep.” 

Thea drew in a shaking breath then.

“How long has it been since we have heard Kaas city's very own lullaby?” 

“Too long.” Lana whispered, Thea looked down at the warm pressure in her hand, at some point, Lana had laced their fingers together.  
`When had you done that?` In this moment the Lord found herself feeling vulnerable, but at the same time it felt right, she felt unburdened in the shared knowledge that she was not the only one who felt homesick. 

________________________________________

 

Lana pressed herself closer to Thea, each grasping the other's hand more tightly as they leaned closer to each other. 

Tapered fingers press at the base of Thea's chin, urging her to look into golden eyes.  
“Did you know, I write of home sometimes...” Lana draws in a hesitant breath, suddenly not feeling so sure about sharing anymore. 

“What sort of things do you write?” Her Lord's tone is as reassuring as the thumb now rubbing soothing circles across the back of her knuckles.  
Lana breathes, letting the knot in her chest unravel before continuing.  
“I write poetry, I have done for years.” Lana braces herself for Thea's teasing, chin dipping towards her chest to hide her embarrassment at her admittance. 

“Well, aren't you full of surprises?” Thea brought Lana's knuckles to her lips, kissing each one,  
“Will you let me read some?” Golden eyes bore sharply into darker ones, assessing her, looking for any malicious intent. 

“Why?” Lana's tone is clipped, still on guard. 

“Why not? Considering how you excel at all you do, I should imagine your poetry to be no different.” There is a pause between both women, each considering the other. 

“I promise I won't tease.” Thea puts on her most winning smile, but it only makes Lana's brow arch skeptically.  
“We'll see, I make no promises.”  
Thea nods, reaching for the other bottle at their feet. 

“How about, you tell me what sort of things you write about then, besides home?” Thea pops the cork with far more finesse this time, smiling as she offers Lana a top up. 

“At least you managed not to harm the wildlife this time.” Lana remarked causing both women to smile at each other.  
“And you are trying to change the subject, my sweet.”  
Lana sighs through her nose, `you just had to open your mouth didn't you.` 

Lana takes one more calming breath, leaning back, she looks to the trees.

“I write about the jungles surrounding Kaas city, the sands and ancient stones of Korriban.” She turns to face her love, eyes glancing about her features before settling on the curve of her lord's jaw.  
“Of what it means to be Sith, or at least what it means to me, of loss and love.” Their eyes meet on the last word.

“Of you.” Lana swallows, “You inspire as much as you comfort and harm me...” Thea remains quiet, leaning forward, engrossed in every word Lana breathes. 

“Your strength and accomplishments bolster me, your love comforts me...” She had to pause again, her throat feels tight, it is hard to swallow. 

“How do I harm you Lana?” Her Lord's voice is strained, anxiety shines in her eyes, she looks as though she wants to reach out but seems to think better of it. 

“I've lost nearly everything that has ever mattered me, I have no family left, no home...” Lana's voice cracks, the lump in her throat feels like its swelling, choking her.  
She can't bring herself to look at Thea now, wrapping her arms around her knees, stubbornly, she keeps her eyes on the toe of boots.

“Those losses are abstract, I can use the pain, it makes me stronger, I used all of it to strengthen me, to make me the women I am now.” 

Golden eyes flash dangerously, she can feel the sting of unshed tears brimming at her lashes, `I will not cry, not here, not ever.` 

“But then you disappeared.” Lana glares at her Lord accusingly.  
“The Empire's soul, the women I love, just gone... everything fell apart without you, the Sith forgot themselves.”

She draws in another pained breath, eyes bright but dry.

“You want to know why I work so hard? Why I do everything I can to protect you?” 

Thea's dips her chin, her face once again impassive, though Lana can still feel her and she is alive with conflicting emotions. 

“I do it for you, it is always for you. Those five years you were gone, I could barely feel you, it left me empty and aching. In my darker moment's I thought you dead, the only thing that kept me going was that spark of you, hidden away and lost within the dark reaches of space.” 

Carefully, Thea presses closer, elbows brushing, she wants to hold the woman next to her, but right now, she knows she will be rejected.  
So she sits patiently, waiting for her love to finish.

“I tore the galaxy apart to find you because without you it means nothing.” Lana locks eyes with her Lord.

“Without you, it can all burn.” Her eyes suddenly glow ferociously with the forces energy, Lana swaps sorrow for rage, it's easier to cope with. 

“My life loses meaning without you, you are my greatest weakness, I should hate you...” Lana almost spits the last part, getting to her knees so she can better face Thea, she grasps her shoulders before continuing. 

“As you should me...” There is a pause, Lana finding some clarity in all her chaotic thoughts. 

“Do you understand me now my Lord? Why I fight for you? Why I fight you when you tell me to stop? To stop my work...” 

The dam bursts, hot tears stain pale cheeks enraging Lana further, she strikes Thea's chest with a fist repeatedly. 

“I will not lose you as well, I can't... Not because of some demand of the force, or through betrayal.” Another word spat spitefully, another thump of her fist against a passive shoulder.  
“And certainly not because I failed to protect you.” 

She fell forward then, Thea cradling her close to her chest while Lana wept. The other woman rocking her while whispering nonsensical comforts against her hair.  
She felt so weak, and so very tired, almost giving into the warm arms surrounding her. 

“I love you so much Thea, when I am with you, I am home.” Her voice cracks, so she coughs to clear it. Surrendering she sighs tiredly, settling down more firmly against her Lord, just listening to her heart beating again her ear.

“As you are mine.” Thea kisses golden tresses.

“Do you think I do not feel the same? That I have not noticed our link stuttering away? You are my home and my love, my reason for staying here and running this alliance. You are the only one who makes all the madness in my life, in this galaxy, bearable.”

Lana turns her head, resting it against a steady shoulder, it's then she notices something glistening on Thea's cheek. A delicate hand reaches up, using her thumb she brushes away a tear before it can drip down to the hollow of her throat. 

Lana uses her leverage to turn the others woman's head towards her, her hand is grasped carefully by Thea's cold one. She brings the palm of Lana's hand towards her lips, kissing the abrasions there, dark eyes stare meaningfully into golden ones as she then raises her wrist to her lips.  
The same one she had held so tightly in the force all those hours ago, a feather-light kiss is placed upon her pulse point, an apology, making it flutter along with Lana's heart.

“Lana...” Thea dips her head to whisper in her ear.  
“I will do all I can to avoid harming you further but remember you are not alone, for as long as I am able I will not fail you either. I will fight fearlessly for you, never against you, we are stronger together...” Thea pulls back to smile at the mournful woman in her arms. 

“Together we can do anything.” Lana finishes with a whisper, smiling at the reassuring squeeze her love gives her. 

Lana shifts her position to sit back against Thea, feeling strangely safe when the other woman wraps her arms around her. Wiping her eyes, Lana finds herself relaxing for the first times in months, emotionally drained, yet content. 

Thea closes her eyes, chin propped up on a warm shoulder, breathing contently, enjoying the sounds of the forest as the nocturnal creatures begin to stir. 

“Look at this.” Lana suddenly gasps, grasping Thea's hand on her stomach, jostling her from the quiet, the Lord opens her eyes.

Both women stare in awe at the grove, the low hanging mist has begun to clear and shift. 

Nestled all around them are hundreds of tiny white flowers, delicate and perfect, they glow with evening dew. 

“It's beautiful.” Lana's tone is still hushed as she takes in the sight before, so much so she doesn't realise her Lord has shifted until she feels the warmth on her back return. 

“Just like you my sweet.” Lana feels another blush rising and is grateful Thea cannot see her face.  
Something warm trickles slowly back into her chest when her love brings her free hand round to Lana, a tiny flower is pinched between thumb and forefinger, a small peace offering that makes the woman smile. 

She carefully takes it, cradling it in her palm like something precious. 

“I will never hide anything from you again, no more secrets, I promise.” Thea says while wrapping her own hand around Lana's gently. 

Lana turns her head, capturing Thea's lips with her own, the angle is awkward but the kiss is soft and wonderful. They part slowly, Thea placing one last kiss upon her brow as Lana whispers,  
“No more secrets, I will share all I am with you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, here we are then. 
> 
> Weeks later and I have finally finished this chapter, honestly this has been horrendously difficult to write. Fluff and cuddles are easy but I needed to challenge myself, I hope I have gotten the pacing and dynamic right between my favourite girls. 
> 
> Honestly, I can't tell you if I have enjoyed writing this or succumbed to madness, I am emotionally knackered!  
> Oh, and I need to thank my wonderful proofreader Mrs Donut, you have been an absolute star. Thank you for taking the time to re-read the same parts over and over as I have re-tweaked them mercilessly. 
> 
> And thank you all for reading, have a good day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with Lana's current personality change, I am not sure I like how she is changing yet but we'll see. Also, I wanted to try and write something that wasn't sickeningly fluffy, I love fluff and will return to my happy place soon... But hey they can't always be happy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
